The Freeway Chase
thumb|300px|rightThe chase begins after Trinity, Morpheus and Neo rescue the keymaker fromthe Merovingian with help from Persophone. After Cain brought the Merovingian with all his henchmen, the Keymaker made an escape attempt from the Twins . Trinity and Morpheus ran after him while Neo stayed back to "handle" the Merovingian's Henchmen. The Keymaker went to one of the doors in the Building and opened a portal to the core area of the Mega City using one of his keys. Trinity and Morpheus followed him to the Parking Lot. The Twins were in pursuit. One of the Twins was able to put his arm through the door before Morpheus could close it. In order to force him to remove his Trinity shot his hand a couple of times. The other Twin then jumped through the door and began to fight Trinity while the Keymaker ran and Morpheus kept the door closed. Trinity lost the fight against the Twin and was held by the blade. The Twin then threatened to kill her if Morpheus didn't release the door. Morpheus releases the door and fires a couple of bullets at the Twin to give Trinity a chance to escape while he turned intangible. The Keymaker had found a car and brought it to Trinity and Morpheus. They began to run from the Twins. In the car, Morpheus called Link to find the a way out of the Matrix. They were being closely followed by The Twins who kept firing guns and causing havoc through the city. This attracted a lot of police attention and the Keymaker's presence attracted Agents. Trinity and Morpheus escape on to the Freeway, which was described as a suicide by Morpheus, in order to reach the closest escape, The Winslow Overpass. The Chase continues with Agents and the Twins close behind Morpheus and Trinity. The one of the Twins becomes intangible and flies rigth into Morpheus' car and takes a seat beside the Keymaker. Morpheus and Trinity attempt to kill him. Meanwhile an Agent jumped on their car and ripped its roof off. Trinity pressed the brake in order to throw him off the car. Then Morpheus used his sword and stabbed the Twin making him intangible and thus throwing him out of the car. Trinity and Morpheus were now attacked by an Agent. Trinity disposed off him by ramming his car onto a wall. Morpheus,Trinity and the Keymaker then get out of the wrecked car. Morpheus told Trinity to take the Keymaker away while he prepared to fight the Twins. Trinity saw a truck of bikes coming and made a jump for it with the Keymaker. After landing on the carrier she requests Link to download a crash course on hot wiring a Ducati. The Keymaker handed her a key for the bike. Meannwhile Morpheus stood in the Twins car's path with his sword unsheathed. The Twins came towards him intended to crush him. At the last moment Morpheus dodged the car and used his sword to slice through the car. Morpheus then took out his gun and began to shoot on the now exposed fuel tank. This resulted in an explosion sending the Twins flying into the air. Their fate remains unknown because they become intangible in the last moment On the other hand Trinity maneuvered the bike through the traffic trying to escape the police and the Agents. She then spotted Morpheus standing on a truck with his sword unsheathed. He penetrated the Trailer of the truck with his sword, hence creating a surface to stand on. He then caught the Keymaker off the bike and threw him over the Truck. An Agent followed them in order to take down the Keymaker, an Exile. Morpheus and the Agent then began to fight. Morpheus tried to beat the Agent but was not much of a match for him and all of his attacks were blocked. After a bit of fighting, Morpheus was thrown across the truck. He then noticed the sword stuck into the truck. As the Agent approached him, Morpheus jumped up and swung his sword, cutting the Agent's tie. They began the fight again and this time Morpheus successfully made a cut on the Agent's face. The Agent, now enraged, disarms Morpheus, kicking his sword down from the truck. Morpheus was then punched off the back of the truck, but was saved by landing on Niobe's car. Morpheus went in front of the truck and jumped back on the truck, kicking the Agent off it. The Agent then took over the driver of the truck who rammed it into Niobe's car. Another Agent who was driving another truck then turns his truck against the direction of the traffic and comes straight towards Morpheus and the Keymaker. As the trucks collide and begin to explode, Neo comes at the last moment and save the Keymaker and Morpheus. Notable participants Neo Trinity Morpheus The Keymaker Niobe Persephone The Merovingian The Twins ---- Agent Thompson Agent Jackson Agent Johnson